User blog:Doctor Quirkenstein/Reflections on a Wiki
CONJENCTURE: This will be updated with new content at random intervals (i.e., whenever something pops into my head that I like). Also, this is not about my complaints with this Wiki, nor Wikia in general; that will come at a later date. 5/31/15 Dear Wiki, So I thinking about a pasta that was deleted today that was a "Lost Episode" pasta on Winnie the Pooh called "Peek-a-Boo Piglet Too". Now normally I would be fine with this, if it not for the fact that the pasta was better than some pastas which were on the site already, but had not been deleted. This made me think: How could we allow good creepypastas from blacklisted topics without overloading the site? Here's what I propose: a page entitled Blacklist Appeal. It would work similarly to Deletion Appeal, with some key differences: 1. You would post the Pasta with the blacklisted BEFORE posting it to the main site. 2. You would put a poll after your pasta (but before your signature) which would look like this: (DO NOT VOTE, IT'S SOLELY THERE FOR A VISUAL) Should this creepypasta be allowed onto the site? Yes No If at least 90% of the votes are for Yes after no more than 12 hours, then that pasta would be uploaded to the site with the category Blacklist, so as to indicate that the pasta should not be flagged for deletion immediately. The post on the Blacklist Appeal page is to then be deleted. If less than 90% of the votes were for Yes, then the post is to be deleted off of the Appeals page, and no more action is to be taken involving that pasta. NOTES: 1. Pastas which were uploaded before the ban maybe subject to Review by posting the Name of the Pasta, a link, and the poll on the Appeal page. 2. You may not Blacklist Appeal pastas which involve famous pastas (unless you are the writer of said creepyppasta), fanfictions, or Trollpastas. 3. A pasta may only apply for Blacklist Appeal NO MORE THAN ONCE. Uploading it if it has not gone through Blacklist Appeal or uploading it if it was voted against is punishable by a three day ban from editing or posting content. So, what do you think about Blacklist Appeal? 6/3/15 Dear Wikia, I have been convinced that maybe Blacklist Appeal isn't such a good idea. I have, however, been given an idea for a pasta that may or may not be a "Lost Episode". Then again, I am working on something else at the moment. I'll get back to it eventually. Oh, and that thing I was saying this blog wasn't is on its way! (Hopefully). 6/12/15 Dear Wikia, So I submitted a creepypasta to the writer's workshop yesterday (it's called "Mr. Jones", if you were wondering), and I was discussing with a user named Chestlyvee (sorry if I misspelled your username), and he came up with the idea for a project where someone would take a pasta, and rewrite it to how best they see fit, and then pass their version onto the next user, and then that user would rewrite it again, and then pass it on again, and so on and so forth. I think that would be a really cool idea, but what do you think? Category:Blog posts